Together
by touhka
Summary: There's a new Vocaloid in the Vocaloid Mansion named Oliver! How will Len react? LenxOliver fanfic. First fanfiction ever. Extra at end with Lemon Len and Oliver are older.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dear Peoples, I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction so I don't know exactly how it'll turn out :/ Hopefully it will be good and I'll get a lotta love…. Either way I hope you enjoy and don't judge me too much! First fic remember! (btw the bold means that the person is speaking in English)

Chapter One: Meeting the New Kid

"Len! Len! Len!" came the voice of an ecstatic Rin Kagamine.

"Yes, Rin?" Len said looking up from his IPad where he was composing his latest song.

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a new Vocaloid in our family!" exclaimed Rin.

Len's mouth dipped into a smirk, "Is she a girl?" asked the playboy.

"No! He's a boy from Britain named Oliver, and guess what, he's 13! Just a year younger than us, Len!" Rin chirped happily.

Len lost his interest, "And?"

"Well, you don't really have anyone your age in the family, so I thought you'd like a friend," Rin said a little annoyed that her twin brother wasn't as excited as she'd hoped he'd be.

"That is true. I was getting kinda lonely being around girls and old men all day. Plus, my masculine pride was taking serious hits from being dressed in dresses and getting called 'shota.' Honestly, a fourteen year old isn't supposed to be considered 'shota' anymore," the blue-eyed blonde said looking a bit thoughtful.

"Who're you calling old?" Kaito Shion asked coming in from the kitchen with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Eating ice cream doesn't make you any more youthful," Len commented the same time as Rin who exclaimed "Kaito-nii!"

"Kaito and I are in the prime of our youth," Gakupo Kamui said, putting an arm around his blue-haired lover.

Rolling his eyes, Len went to the kitchen to get a banana, putting down his half composed song. It was about love, but for some reason he just couldn't put passion into it.

"Rin-chan, would you like to go shopping with me? We should have a welcoming feast for our new family member," Miku Hatsune said coming down the stairs.

"Sure!" said Rin. Secretly she was happy to be able to spare a few moments alone with new girlfriend.

Putting on their coats, the two girls left, saying their goodbyes.

"Hey, where are Luka-nee and Meiko-nee?" Len asked, pealing his banana.

"Uh, they're a bit… _busy_ right now," Kaito answered cautiously while leaning against Gakupo.

Len rolled his eyes, "You can say the word _sex_ in front of me, you know. Do you not remember _Spice!_?"

"Yes, yes, Len. We all know that you're a big boy, excuse us for trying to be decent," Gakupo said sarcastically.

Len blushed a little from embarrassment. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to get 'busy' then," he said recovering with a smirk.

He climbed the stairs as the older men blushed a little. Halfway up the staircase he heard the sound of the couch groaning as the two started to—

Len opened the door to his room and went inside.

He wrote a lot of love songs, but Len was the only one without a significant other. Sometimes when the family went out in public, the others all clinging to each other, Len felt like a spotlight had been thrown on his isolation. It annoyed Len like crazy, but he just masked his true feelings by acting like a player instead. He'd practically forgotten to watch out for other peoples' feelings by now when he led someone on. Sometimes Len wished could go back to being pure.

But he couldn't. Not after _that…_

Finally giving up on the song, Len put his IPad away and just lay on his bed thinking.

He was very curious as to what the new guy would be like. Rin hadn't told him his name.

He was from Britain so he would probably be a native English speaker.

Len's ponytail was getting in the way of comfort as he laid his head on the pillow so he took it out.

Len wondered how tall he would be. And what his hair and eye color would be like. Would he be nice? Mean? Loud like Rin? Passive like Luka? Assertive such as Meiko?

Len let his mind wander on the topic of the boy. His thoughts were all confidential after all.

"Is he cute?" he asked aloud at one point.

"Is who cute?" Rin asked.

Len practically jumped out of his skin, "Rin!" he exclaimed turning toward her voice. Somehow she had got up to the balcony outside of his room and had soundlessly picked the lock. She was now in his room inclining her head toward him with a questioning look on her face.

"Is who cute?" his curious little sister asked again.

"No one. Never mind what I said," Len said blushing furiously.

Rin smirked, "Don't tell me you're actually hooked on one person for once!"

"Of course not! It's too cliché to like only one person. Plus, that doesn't even make sense in context. If I knew them why would I be wondering if their cute?" Len said.

"Aw, come on, Len. Spill it!" Rin insisted.

Sighing, Len attempted to changed the subject, "When's the newbie coming?" he asked.

"Oh I know! You were wondering about the new kid. Don't worry Len, if you're actually nice to him, he might just like you. You could be like Gakupo-nii and Kaito-nii!" Rin blabbered happily.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Rin," Len said exasperated, "Just tell me when he's coming."

Rin checked the clock on the wall, "In like two hours."

"Two hours? Why'd you tell just ten minutes ago?"

"Ooh, did Len want to get all dressed up and pretty for the new boy?" Rin mocked.

"O-of course not! I was just surprised, that's all," Len stammered.

"Rin, Len, you kids in there?" Meiko said knocking and opening the door, "Get into your official Vocaloid clothes. Be ready to greet the new kid."

She left before Len could ask her what his name would be.

"Well, I'll just leave you to get all dressed up," Rin said prancing out of Len's room.

Sighing once more, Len went to his closet. He slipped on his Vocaloid outfit and finger-combed his hair, tying it up in a ponytail again.

He went downstairs where all his family members were gathered in their uniforms.

Just he entered the living room, the door bell rang. Being the only one up, he decided to go and get it.

He opened the door to reveal a boy a little younger than Len.

For a moment, Len was rendered speechless because of the person in front of him.

He was cute to say in the least.

Len gathered himself and put on a cool smile. Opening the door a little more he said, "Come in."

The boy on the other side of the door blushed a little, much to Len's secret satisfaction, and entered.

Len put his hand in his pockets and led the kid into the living room while yelling, "The new kid's here!"

He moved aside as the others got up from their seats and crowded around the boy.

Rin was first to confront him so she asked, "What's your name?"

"**Oliver**," the boy said with a British accent. He smiled a little shyly causing Len's heart to stutter.

Oliver was a few inches shorter than Len, about Rin's height. His blonde hair was a little lighter than Len's and he had bright amber eyes that shone. He was wearing a sailor hat with a matching cape. His right eye was in a bandage. He wasn't wearing shoes and his right foot and left knee were in bandages as well. In his hand he had a bird cage with an American Goldfinch.

The bird chirped causing Rin to exclaim, "Birdie!"

She gently took the cage from Oliver and examined it.

"Well, Oliver, welcome to our family," Meiko said brightly.

Blushing more, Oliver smiled wide, "**Thank you!**"

"Where should we put him?" Gakupo asked.

"Hmm, Len is the only one with a room to himself. Why not with him?" Miku suggested.

"Good idea! Len help Oliver with his bags," Meiko said making it final before Len could say anything.

He kept quiet, but Len was secretly glad to be sharing a room with the cute new boy.

Len grabbed a few of Oliver's suitcases and said, "This way."

The climbed the stairs and Len opened the door to his room with his foot. He was glad that he was the organized type unlike his twin sister.

All the rooms in the Vocaloid mansion were alike, although some were bigger than others. Two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. A window above both. A veranda in the middle. Each bedroom was connected to two walk-in closets and a 'his and her' bathroom. Closets to the left and bathroom to the right of the room.

"That closet is empty and you can sleep in that bed," Len said pointing the places out.

Nodding, Oliver went to put his things in it. Setting Oliver's suitcase by his bed, Len sat down on his own bed.

The truth was, now that he was alone with Oliver, Len didn't know what to say or do.

This had never happened before. He always knew exactly how to act. It was part of his charm as a player.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Len blurted.

Oliver popped his head full of light blonde flipped up waves out of the closet, "Yes I do, but it is not very good," he said in Japanese.

Oliver finished settling in and sat in his bed, opposite Len.

"Um, may I ask what your name is?" Oliver asked.

Len just realized he hadn't introduced himself, "Oh, sorry. My name's Len Kagamine."

"**Nice to meet you**," Oliver said smiling. Len's heart jumped.

In an effort to maintain his cool image he blurted out, "Have you thought of your image yet?"

Oliver inclined his head to his left, "I did a little on the plane. I was thinking **cute young boy**. I heard females really like that type of guy."

"So you basically want to be a 'shota'?" Len asked, his tone a bit hostile.

Oliver jumped a little, "Yes, I guess."

Len snickered, "Good luck with that. The world knows _I'm _the number one 'shota'."

_What am I doing, _Len thought. _This isn't exactly a warm welcoming._

Oliver looked a little disappointed, "Oh… I don't know if I can really pull off anything else."

Len cursed himself. He was not making a good impression.

Somehow he could not put down the arrogant snob act, "Yeah, I can see. Noobs are always like that."

Oliver just looked at the floor sadly.

Len mentally slapped himself.

"Len! Oliver! It's time for dinner!" Rin yelled, opening the door without knocking.

Len scowled, "Rin, you have to knock when you enter."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything _important_." She said winking at him.

Len blushed and scoffed to cover it up.

The twins went downstairs, Oliver in tow.

Once in the dining room, they saw the meal that Miku and Rin had cooked up.

Meiko said the front with Luka to her right and Kaito to her left. To Kaito's left was Gakupo. To Luka's left was Miku. Rin sat beside Miku at the round table and Len sat beside her. Oliver took the empty side between Gakupo and Len.

On the table was an assortment of sushi and other Japanese cuisine. Oliver looked at it all curiously.

"Have you ever eaten Japanese food before?" Luka asked.

"A few times, but it wasn't really authentic," Oliver answered.

Miku smiled, "Well I hope you enjoy it."

Everyone put their hands together and closed their eyes, "Thanks for the food."

Len opened one of his eyes to see Oliver a bit slow on the uptake. It was cute how he sort of stumbled through it. Len mentally chuckled.

They started eating and Len noticed Oliver have trouble holding the chopsticks. He gave the boy a nudge and gestured at how he was holding them.

Oliver adjusted his chopsticks and nodded, murmuring a '**thank you'** in English.

And just because Len had been nice, he had to cover it up with a another scoff.

The male Kagamine was starting to really hate having to act so mean to the new boy. Why couldn't he stop?

"We haven't all introduced ourselves to Oliver yet," Luka suddenly pointed out.

Meiko smiled, "My name's Maiko Sakine," she said.

"I'm Luka Megurine," said the pink-haired woman.

"Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune," Miku introduced herself.

"I'm Rin Kagamine. As you can probably already tell, I'm Len's twin sis," Rin said cheerfully.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui," Gakupo said.

"My name is Kaito Shion," Kaito finished off.

"**Nice to meet you**, **all,**" Oliver said.

The rest of the meal went by with casual chatter.

After dinner, Luka and Meiko cleaned up. Gakupo and Kaito went out to go for a walk and Miku and Rin went on the computer in the office.

Len decided to go up to his room and was happy when an awkward Oliver followed.

Len went into his closet and changed into a clean white t-shirt and blue shorts. He sat on his bed and played Angry Birds on his IPod as Oliver took a shower and changed.

Oliver came out and sat on his bed. He wrapped the first set of bandages on his right foot and ankle, tying it off in a bow. He wrapped the second set around his left knee.

Len looked curiously. Before Oliver could tie the third set of bandages on his right eye, Len caught a glimpse of it. It was a silvery-blue color that seemed a bit transcluscent.

Without thinking, Len asked, "Why do you need those bandages?"

"My right eye is very sensitive to the light so I tie it up. Master suggested that I tie my ankle and knee just to go with the 'look'," he answered.

"You don't need to tie it at night, then?" Len asked thoughtfully.

Oliver blushed a cute shade of pink, "Well, no, but I prefer to. It just feels more comforting that way."

Len nodded. On the inside he was actually melting of cuteness. Oliver was shy! How adorable.

Oliver unpacked while Len pretended to be doing things on his Ipod. At a certain point he put it away and took out his Ipad. He felt a song coming on.

In no time at all he had written a song about love at first sight; it was a duet.

He read over the lyrics again. With a start he realized he had included phrases like 'your soft fair hair' and 'the cute way you blush.' He'd even said something about 'the single amber window to your soul.'

What was more, the second person's part was….well… It included phrases like 'I reach up to you and plant a kiss on your lips' and 'your blue orbs twinkle with your feelings for me mingled with worry. No need for concern because I reciprocate them.'

Len was about to delete everything but he hesitated. Instead he hid the document on a secret file and password protected it. The password was 'Oliver.'

Finally Meiko came upstairs and said it was time they go to bed since tomorrow was a Monday.

Both boys brushed their teeth and clambered into their beds. Len turned out the light.

In the dark Oliver said, "**Good night, Len.**"

Len blushed, "Yeah, good night," he said in Japanese. He made a note to himself to remember to say good night next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Disgusting? Amazing? I hope it was okay…. Either way here's the second chappie

Chapter Two: Going to School

Len awoke to gentle shaking.

He opened his eyes to see a cute face with amber eyes staring down at him.

"Len? Len, wake up," said a gentle voice.

Oliver just looked so cute, that Len was about to reach up and kiss him when Oliver snapped him back to reality by saying, "There's half an hour before school starts."

Len sat up straight and blushed a bit at what he'd been thinking to do.

"The alarm went off a while ago, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you," Oliver explained. Oliver was in a pressed, new school uniform. Vocaloid Middle School's uniform for guys was an all beige military style uniform. Len liked putting a gold treble clef pin in the collar. He could see Oliver liked putting a dal segno pin in his. For girls it was a regular beige and white sailor uniform.

Still a little bleary with sleep, Len accidently said, "Thanks, you're sweet." He gave Oliver a rare smile and only realized what he'd said when he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

Len took a quick shower and combed and blow dried his hair. He got dressed in his uniform and tied his hair up like usual as he came out of his bathroom.

"Let's go," he said to Oliver and the two boys made their way downstairs.

Downstairs, Len grabbed his school bag and a banana. Oliver got his western style backpack and an apple. He said bye to James, his bird before leaving. Then he and the others said goodbye to Meiko-nee, Luka-nee, Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii. Rin, Miku, Oliver and Len left for school. Miku went to high school so at some point at the train station she departed with the three other Junior Highers. In the train Rin ran off to be with her friends. Not before winking and saying something about 'alone time with Oliver' to Len.

Len didn't go off to greet any one. He was pretty much a loner. His snobby and arrogant player-like personality kept other guys his age disgusted. That's if they didn't like him. If they did, Len would usually go out with them for a few days before breaking up with them.

He leaned against the window and was about to put his head phones in when he decided he wanted to talk to Oliver instead.

The problem was that he couldn't talk to Oliver.

No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn't come. Len cursed himself. Why was so mean and indifferent to Oliver? Why was it so hard for him to make Oliver know his true feelings?

Len caught himself.

What exactly were his true feelings?

He glanced at Oliver who seemed to be staring at everything in wide-eyed wonder.

Len stared at his face. His fair skin. He neck. His ears. His soft lips that were curled up in a slight smile. The red tinted cheeks. His blond wavy hair. His amber eye that glowed with vivacity.

Maybe Len liked him.

Maybe he liked him as more than a friend.

Maybe he liked him as way more than a friend.

Perhaps Len was in love with Oliver.

Without realizing it, Len had leaned over closer to the younger boy and had put a hand in Oliver's hair ruffling it.

Oliver looked up to Len surprised and blushing.

Len realized what he was doing and quickly jumped back. Blushing furiously, he tried to explain, "I—I—"

Luckily just then the train arrived at their destination.

Internally exhaling a sigh of relief, Len hastily said, "This way," and led Oliver out the door to where Rin and her friends were outside.

From there on they walked to the school.

Oliver went to the main office to get his schedule and such. Len went on to his class, separating from Rin and her friends who were in a different class.

Len took his seat by the window and rested his chin on his hand.

He loved Oliver.

Len smiled a bit.

He loved Oliver. Small, cute, sweet Oliver.

Len's smile widened a little.

Just then the door to the class room opened and Oliver came in.

At this point everyone else in the class had been seated and their attention was all turned toward Oliver.

It wasn't every day they got a new student, much less a foreign student as cute as Oliver. There was buzz all around. Len couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Oliver talked to Tonio-Sensei for a bit.

Len could have sworn the teacher looked at Oliver strangely.

Almost like when….

Len clenched his hand in a fist. He kept his face blank and indifferent however.

"Class," Tonio-sensei turned addressing the class, "I would like to introduce Oliver, our new student. Oliver would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

Oliver's cheeks were tinted an endearing shade of pink, "**Hello, my name's Oliver.**" He said in English, "I came here from Britain. I hope to have a good school year with you all." He finished off in Japanese.

The student's frenzy was in the air. Again Len felt that annoying sense of jealousy.

"Oliver, you may sit next to Len," the stubbly teacher said gesturing at the empty seat.

Nodding, Oliver sat down next to Len.

Len kept his eyes fixated on Tonio-sensei, but the teacher avoided eye contact.

School progressed as normal. Len didn't really pay attention. He was too busy sneaking looks at Oliver.

During lunch, Tonio-sensei called Oliver to the front.

Unsuspecting Oliver obeyed, but Len payed very close attention to what happened. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he was angered at the sight of Tonio-sensei touching Oliver's shoulder and hair.

If he loved Oliver, Len would have to protect him. That included saving him from what Tonio-sensei was undoubtedly going to do.

Len remembered back to seventh grade. Back then he wasn't so…aloof. Back then Tonio-sensei was just a teacher he was to have the next year. Before _that _happened.

Len had so carefully masked what transpired between Tonio-sensei and himself that even his beloved family didn't notice. They didn't notice even now when it still happened.

It was all the teacher's fault. If he hadn't done that to Len, he wouldn't be like this.

Len wished he were pure again. He would not allow Oliver to meet the same fate as him.

The rest of the day went on and Len found himself analyzing Tonio-sensei's every move.

School ended and Len was preparing to drag Oliver out of the classroom before Tonio-sensei could call him when said teacher beat him to it.

"Kagamine-kun, I want to talk to you," the teacher said.

Len jolted to a stop. He knew his face was completely composed and didn't show an ounce of the fear he felt. He just hoped his eyes didn't reveal everything.

He told Oliver to wait outside for him and went in to face what he knew was surely coming.

Len closed the door behind him and turned down the blinds of the door while the teacher turned down the classroom's blinds.

Leaning on the desk, the teacher beckoned him.

Len walked up to Tonio-sensei stopping just in front of him.

"Len-kun," Tonio-sensei purred putting his hands on Len's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Soon Len was captured in a controlling embrace by Tonio-sensei. Len hadn't liked all the other times before, but he really hated now because just a few feet away, Oliver was standing outside the door. Len really hated this.

But he'd rather it be him than Oliver. Oliver needed to be kept safe and Len was willing to give himself up in return.

Stroking his hand through Len's hair, the teacher said, "Len-kun missed me didn't he?"

Soon Len was pinned against the desk in a lip-lock with the horrible teacher.

Len struggled against the older man's grip but it was too tight. Tears sprang to his eyes and Len tried to blink them away. They ended up getting caught in his long lashes.

Suddenly, Tonio's hand started reaching down.

Len started to pushed away the teacher and call out for help. It was all to no avail.

This had only happened once before.

Len remembered back to his seventh grade year. The day after he'd met all the eighth grade teachers, after school, Tonio had done what he was doing now.

The other times since then, Tonio only petted Len as if he were his pet. They kissed sometimes. More like Tonio forced his lips on Len's actually.

Len tried to yell, but Tonio covered his mouth with his hand. Starting to touch Len everywhere.

Tears started falling down Len's face.

_No... _he thought desparately as Tonio's fingers started to lace its way down Len's pants. Tonio unbuttoned Len's pants and grabbed at the part of Len he did not want touched.

Len was sobbing now, struggling against the teacher's arms. Suddenly, Tonio's cold hands went down Len's underwear.

Len yelped as Tonio's hand came in direct contact with Len's skin beneath his underwear.

Suddenly the PA went off in Tonio's room.

Tonio stopped moving, but Len continued to cry.

Slowly and grudgingly Tonio pulled his hand out of Len's pants and answered with, "Yes?"

"Tonio-sensei, there is a student's parent here like to see you about his child's grade," said the secretary.

Len jumped away from Tonio and did up his pants and furiously wiped the tears away.

"I'll be there," Tonio sensei replied.

Turning to Len the teacher said, "Don't miss me too much until next time, Len-kun," with a disgusting wink.

He left the room, leaving a terrified Len.

Len recollected himself and walked outside to be met with a concerned Oliver.

"Len-kun, are you alright?" he said tilting his head to the side.

He turned away from Oliver. He couldn't look at those innocent amber eyes after what Tonio-sensei had just done to him. He managed to mumble an incoherent reply however.

"If I may ask, what happened in there? You were inside for nearly twenty minutes. Not to mention how distressed you look now…" Oliver asked, still very worried for Len's sake.

Len's hearts seemed to have stopped within him. He turned toward the younger boy and brushed a hand against his cheek.

After all the people he'd deceived, he couldn't fool the boy he loved.

Len almost pulled Oliver in an embrace before he stopped himself. What was he doing?

Suddenly it felt as if a crushing weight had been put on chest. Oliver probably didn't feel the same way about him. If he touched him in any way, Len would be as bad as Tonio-sensei. This thought sent tremors down Len's spine.

"We have to go. We might be able to catch the next train," Len said turning away from Oliver, "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. The family is probably worried by now."

The two boys left the school and boarded their train at the station. Throughout the train ride, Oliver kept asking questions pertaining to Len's health and safety. Len didn't know what to feel. On one hand, Oliver was concerned about him. On the other hand, it was probably friendly concern that didn't go any farther.

He loved Oliver so much it hurt in an almost tangible way.

Len turned the key to the house and walked into the living room.

"Len!" came the voice of his little sister as she ran up to him and engulfed him in a big hug, "You're so late! We were so worried!"

Len hugged his sister back, "I'm sorry, Tonio-sensei wanted to talk to me," he said in a strained voice.

"For that long?" Gakupo-nii asked looking a bit worried.

"Yes…" Len answered with a blank face.

"Well, we've all showered, so you two need to go clean-up," Meiko finally said.

Nodding the two boys went upstairs to their room.

"I'll go shower in the guest bath," he said starting to leave the room.

Oliver grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Len…if you ever need to talk to something, please know that you can talk to me. I mean, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I can tell there's something bothering you. Really, if there is any way I can help…" Oliver said.

Before he could stop himself, he had embraced Oliver in a hug and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

It was terribly difficult to peal himself away from the younger boy but he managed and went to the bathroom.

The water from the showerhead poured down his face, mixing with his tears.

The rest of the day went by as normal. They had dinner, relaxed then went to bed.

But Len couldn't get the memory of Tonio-sensei disgusting touch out of his mind.

Oliver said good night again and Len returned it. He cursed himself once again for not remembering.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ohhh I hope I'm okay at thisss :/

Chapter Three: Getting Hurt

The next week and half rolled on by. Len felt his self falling deeper and deeper in love with Oliver each day. Along with that feeling came the sense of hurt.

Oliver wouldn't ever like him that way, he was sure of it.

One day, as they were leaving, Tonio called Oliver into the classroom after class.

Len was immediately on alert. He caught Tonio's eye and gave him a meaningful look.

"Actually, Len-kun, you stay," he said changing his mind.

It was the first time that Oliver had heard Tonio's nickname for him.

Len's face heated up as he made his way over to the teacher.

Tonio-sensei turned down all the blinds and embraced Len.

"Len-kun…you're jealousy of Oliver-kun makes me so hot," Tonio said disgustingly.

He was wrong. He was so wrong. He only wanted to protect Oliver.

Suddenly Len felt large invasive lips on his own. He began to struggle to no avail.

"Today, Len-kun, we're gonna go all the way," Tonio said in a low gravelly voice.

Soon the teacher's hands were on Len again. Once again the violated Len by touching him the most private of places.

As Tonio began to fondle Len from within his pants, Len started to cry.

"Please…stop..please," the boy pleaded.

Len suddenly felt his hands being bound behind him.

Tonio had tied them together with rope.

While he struggled to free himself, Tonio swiftly put a gag and duct tape of Len's mouth.

With that Tonio went out into the hallway.

_No…he wouldn't… _Len thought.

"I'm afraid Len-kun has to stay a little after today. Why don't you head home? You both live together, right? Why don't you tell his family about it?"

Oliver started to protest a bit, but Tonio insisted, "Oh, no, it'll be a long while. You should go home."

Grudgingly, Oliver left.

Walking back into classroom, Len watched terrified as Tonio undid his tie and shirt.

The teacher lay himself on Len and unbuttoned his shirt.

Len started to sob.

No…he didn't want it to happen this way.

Lower and lower, Tonio went as he licked, kissed and bit Len's skin.

No….

He undid Len's pants.

No….

He began to touch Len once more on his private spot.

No…..

He anchored himself over Len and bit his ear and then his neck leaving painful hickeys.

No…!

He started to rub himself against Len, smothering him.

No!

"Are you ready," Tonio whispered in Len's ear.

"NO!"

Len, hadn't spoken because his vocal cords seemed stuck. The voice belonged to Oliver.

Suddenly, Len felt the Tonio's weight being lifted off of him.

Hands undid his ties and masking tape and Len sat up putting his face in his hands, continuing to cry.

Two officers had Tonio in handcuffs and began to lead him away.

Tonio was arrested.

A big weight was lifted off Len's shoulders.

"Len?" said a soft voice.

Len looked up to see the concerned face of Oliver.

"Oliver…" Len murmured.

He had to tell him now.

"Oliver, I l-"

"Excuse me," interrupted a voice. He looked up to see a police officer, extending his hand.

Len took it cursing his bad luck. He didn't know if he'd ever have such a chance or the courage enough to tell Oliver he loved him ever again.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take you into questioning. We need to know all of Tonio's activities."

Len numbly zipped up his pants and buttoned up his shirt.

"Len, was there anything you needed to tell me?" Oliver asked. He looked eager.

Len looked at the face of his love. He turned away, not able to lie to Oliver's face, "Thank you…for saving me."

"Oh..you're welcome…" Oliver said looking disappointed.

Len didn't have much time to ponder this because he was immediately dragged away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What did you think of the semi-rape scene? Too much? I don't know but….. anyways, the italicized words here mean a flash-back.

Chapter Four: Recuperating For a While

The next day, Len stayed home.

The rest of the Vocaloid kids went to school.

Len sat on his bed at 10:00 am remembering what had happened last night.

"_Len! Len!" cried the distressed voice of Len's sister._

_From the looks of her red eyes, Rin had learned what had happened and had been crying for her brother's sake._

_Len was thankful for his sister._

_While Len was being hugged by Rin, Miku, Gakupo-nii and Kaito-nii crowded around Len asking him if he was alright while Luka-nee and Meiko-nee talked to the police officers who had brought him home._

_Oliver hadn't been in the room._

_Len assured his family he was okay now that Tonio-sensei had been taken into custody, even if he was a bit shaken. _

_Len retired to his room early._

_When he got there he saw Oliver pacing in their room._

"_Oliver…" Len murmured when he got in._

"_Len…are you okay?" Oliver asked._

_Len managed to give Oliver a smile, he was really cute after all._

"_Yes, I am."_

_Later that night, Len remembered to say goodnight._

_But Oliver didn't respond normally, instead he asked, "Um, Len, are you sure you don't have something to say to me?"_

_Len had felt almost paralyzed, he was itching to tell Oliver the truth but for a strange reason, Len couldn't bring himself to._

_Instead Len acted indifferent again and assured Oliver that he "didn't and probably wouldn't ever have much to say to a person like him."_

_Oliver sounded disappointed when he said "oh."_

_Len hated the act he put up for no particular reason._

Now Len sat in bed staring at his reflection in a small mirror.

The hickeys Tonio had given him were there loud and clear against Len's skin.

Len decided he'd have to go to school the next day. He had to see Oliver. Even if he couldn't tell Oliver about his feelings, he had see Oliver. Just being near him was enough for Len.

But if that was true, why did he feel so hollow?

The next day Len felt many stares on him as he walked down the halls with Oliver at his side.

As it turned out Oliver had been really popular from the start, but he chose to be near Len. This of course made Len secretly very happy, even though he feigned annoyance in Oliver' presence.

The hickeys hadn't healed. If anything, they were worse than before.

Everyone had heard what had happened. As it was, there was a sub in Tonio-sensei's class.

Len occupied himself by paying attention to every little thing that Oliver did.

Oliver was graceful and cute in the most subtle of ways.

Len loved the way his hair bounced around and how lively he was. He loved Oliver with everything he had. He was so jealous of the others who could act so calm in Oliver's presence without being a jerk.

Len really didn't know what his problem was, but he wished he could cease being such an asshole to Oliver.

The week dragged on and finally the weekend arrived.

Meiko-nee, Luka-nee, Gakupo-nii and Kaito-nii had to go to this older Vocaloids convention.

Miku and Rin spent most of the time outdoors together.

This meant Len was alone with Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Erg… *hopes with all of heart that it's a good story*

Chapter Five: Revealing to Oliver

It was unbearable in such a pleasant way to be with Oliver.

Len wondered if he was turning masochist.

"Len..um there is seemingly a charity concert at the park. Do you want to go with me?" Oliver asked on Saturday morning.

Of course he wanted to go. Doing so would be like a date, right?

He was so excited at the idea, he actually let a smile slip, "Sure."

Len went to his room and decided to dress up for Oliver.

Len put on a brand new medium gray collared t-shirt. He stepped into a pair of white, grey yellow and black plaid patterned skinny pants. He put on a pair of black converse high-tops and a matching black bracelet and belt that had a couple ribbons hanging from them. He put his hair up in his usual pony tail

Len turned away from the mirror to see Oliver emerge from the bathroom. He was wearing a t-shirt with the British enlarged and covering it that fit a bit loosely on his slip body and showed a pit of skin on his shoulders. He had on khaki capris with various pockets on them and black converse high-tops that had red, navy and white flaps. He had black wrist bands with a matching choker. His regular hat was perched on his head and his bandages were present over top his eye.

Len blushed. Oliver was truly adorable.

When Oliver saw Len he blushed a bit and smiled vibrantly, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Len said smiling.

On the way to the park people stared at Len. Some even pointed and shrieked when they saw them. Len was trying to talk to Oliver, but it got hard when people kept stopping him and asking him for autographs and pictures.

Len had practically forgotten about his popularity in his singing career and had neglected to bring glasses or a hat to disguise himself.

Vocaloid Junior High was a Vocaloid and Utauloid only school. His neighborhood was inhabited by either Vocaloids, Utauloids or the famous producers they worked with. Even though Len and his family were the 'main' Vocaloids, the others around them were used to them and therefore didn't scream and call out 'have my babies!' Len hardly ever left his neighborhood or school since it was either Miku, Rin, Luka or Meiko who did the shopping.

Walking among the common people was a bit of a hassle.

However Len maintained his all-eyes-on-me face and composure. It was important to always act the part of youngest, most popular male Vocaloid for Len.

In fact, he usually enjoyed it, but as of now, he was supposed to be spending time with Oliver.

The duo finally made it to the park and Len managed to hide among the crowd for the charity concert.

"Wow, Len. You sure are popular," Oliver said a little awestruck.

"You will be too. You only just came to Japan after all," Len said realizing that he was managing to be nice to Oliver for once.

The two listened to a couple songs before a girl suddenly yelled loudly.

Everyone around them turned to the girl who was pointing to Len and yelling, "Oh my god, it's Len Kagamine!" at the top of her lungs.

New quickly spread and soon everyone knew Len was in the crowd.

Len and Oliver were about to be engulfed by the crowd, but the lead singer on stage, an average looking lanky teenager with brown hair, stopped them by yelling for them to calm down.

Len immediately switched into public-figure mode mentally.

He smiled his signature smile and waved, much to the crowds delight.

"Len, please sing for us!" exclaimed the singer of the charity band.

This caused an uproar to follow and Len was obliged to get up on stage.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I guess I kind of have to sing for them," Len said apologetically and more than a little annoyed.

"It's okay. I'll be backstage," Oliver said smiling a little.

Len sighed inwardly and faced the crowd of fans screaming his name.

He went up the front of the stage and shook hands with the band who said they were honored.

Len turned toward his crowd and winked, causing a huge wave of excitement of the crowd which seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Good afternoon," Len said taking the microphone.

His greeting was met with hundreds of replies.

Len smiled his signature smile and said, "I suppose I'll sing for you a little today."

His fans screamed.

Len tapped his chin with his index finger, "What should I sing?" he wondered out loud.

He heard hundred of requests from the crowd.

Len turned toward the band.

"Well, since this is your show, what would you guys like?" he asked.

While the band thought it over, Len noticed Oliver speaking to one of the stage hands.

The lead singer heard something in his earpiece and said, "Hey, that's a good idea. Someone backstage wants to hear 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' with me singing the intro and backups," he said, "I think it was that guy you walked up with.

Len smiled. Oliver knew his song. He listened to his music. This made him _really _happy.

"Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder it is!" Len yelled into the microphone, receiving cheers.

The lead singer counted off, and the band started to play.

The lead singer started singing the opening softly and Len danced around clearly in performance mode.

"Piano sounds rebound!" he yelled joining the song.

He got into the chorus and made sure to interact with the audience.

With the lead singer doing the harmonies Len sang the main lyrics. He touched his lips, hair and chest and made wild gestures that only he could pull off.

Kicking the air and jumping around, he started to dance with the lead singer. The audience would see it as synchronized, but both the performers knew that was not true and that Len was leading with improvisation.

Before he knew it, Len was getting carried away by the song.

He thought he was the happiest when singing.

He walked around on stage, singing his heart out.

The entire time he was winking and smiling at the audience like the pro he was.

After he finished they demanded a second song. Len was about to comply when he turned his head to the side and saw that Oliver had disappeared from backstage.

He politely declined the request even when the band asked him.

"I've got to go, guys. See ya later," Len said leaving the stage as his fans cried his name loudly.

Len ran backstage and asked around for the whereabouts of Oliver.

Eventually he was directed to behind the stage.

What Len saw, made his blood boil in anger.

Three guys had surrounded Oliver and were hitting on him.

"Come on, cutie! Hang out with us, it'll be fun!" one leered.

"Um, no…I don't want…" Oliver said blushing furiously and timidly looking away.

"Aw, but we're so fun to play with. Perfect for your first," another said, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver tried to swat it away, but the third one grabbed his hand, "You're so cute…" he said disgustingly.

"**Please **don't," Oliver pleaded.

The trio laughed and the main one bent down was about to put his lips on Oliver when Len intervened.

Len marched up to them before the other party could say another word and pushed the guy away.

Len put a sturdy hand on Oliver shoulder and took a stance a little protectively in front of him.

"Leave," Len said, his voice laced with menace.

The thugs jumped when the saw him.

"It's Len Kagamine!" the leader yelled.

Len scoffed, "Yeah and leave right now, or else I'm calling my body guard," he threatened holding up his cell phone.

The three thugs turned on their heels and ran away.

"Len…" Oliver murmured.

Len turned around and took Oliver in his arms before he could stop himself.

"I'm so jealous," Len said, "and extremely frustrated."

"Why?" Oliver asked shyly and very aware of being in Len's arms.

"Because everyone else can so easily express their feelings toward you, when every time I talk to you, it usually comes out being the opposite of what I have to say. The all can so easily call you 'cutie' when I have a hard time telling you how amazing you are."

Oliver was silent, "Len, what are you saying?"

Len brought his hand down to Oliver's cheek and caressed it. He lifted Oliver's head and looked him in his amber eyes. He was filled with only love and warmth and he hoped it showed.

_It's time. I can finally say it to him, _Len thought.

"Oliver, I'm in love with you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Response to cliff hanger to be unveiled!

Chapter Six: Experiencing The Consequences of Reality

Oliver's face heated up and he looked into Len's eyes.

"Really?"

"I would never lie about this."

Oliver clutched Len's shirt tighter, "Len…"

Realization donned on Len and he felt his world crumble away. He let go of Oliver and backed away. He thought he might start crying.

"I'm sorry… this is uncomfortable for you… I know you don't feel the same way…" Len was a blushing furiously and felt like he might suffocate.

He about to turn on his heel and run away as fast as possible, when Oliver yelled out, "No! No, that's not true!"

Len halted to a stop and looked down at the ground, "You don't have to do that out of sympathy—"

"**No!** It's not out of sympathy! It's—it's just…unbelievable! I never thought…" Oliver hiccupped and Len turned around to see Oliver crying.

"Oliver?" Len said, alarmed to see that he'd made Oliver cry. Len ran to him and cautiously scooped him up in arms again, wary that he might make it all worse by doing so.

"Len, I'm just so **happy**!" Oliver managed to say, still continuing to cry, "I never thought you would love me, I thought you hated me!"

Len seemed to be loss for words and all the oxygen seemed to have gone out of his body. Len felt as if a huge weight had been off his chest as Oliver's words processed.

"Oliver…do you mean…?" Len asked looking to the younger boy for confirmation.

"**I love you**!" Oliver cried out.

Looking into Oliver's amber orb, Len put a hand on Oliver's forearm and waist and bent down to place his lips on Oliver's.

Oliver clutched Len's shirt and put a hand on Len's shoulder and accepted the kiss.

The duo closed their eyes and embraced for a moment of utter bliss.

After a while the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity and a half.

Len smiled eliciting a giggle from Oliver. Len started to laugh too and pretty soon both boys were laughing happily still in each other's arms.

Len embraced Oliver once again and breathed into his hair, "Oliver: I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you—"

"Len…" Oliver interrupted a bit embarrassed by how loudly Len was speaking.

"What? I'm making up for all the days I was mean to you."

After a pause Oliver asked, "This is real, right? I mean, I'm not dreaming or anything." Oliver pinched his forearm in a cute motion.

Len smiled and laughed a little. He put a hand on Oliver's head, tilting it back so both their foreheads touched, "You're adorable, you know that?"

To his immense satisfaction, Oliver blushed.

Len and Oliver managed to get back home, hand in hand, without being jumped by Len's fan-girls. Len having his hair down and wearing Oliver's hat helped a bit.

"You talk about jealousy when a bunch of guys I wouldn't look at twice at hit on me, but how do you think I feel when literally _hundreds _of people are screaming at you in adoration?" Oliver said with pout.

"You want me to tell you a secret?" Len said playfully. He was glad he finally got rid of his horrible pretense.

"What?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Vocaloid or Utauloid Singers, especially those of us who live in the Vocaloid Mansion, never look twice at a fan. We're grateful for their existence, but to actually think of them as more than that, a fan, is kind of like watching your best friend check out your grandmother: really, really creepy," Len said in an assuring tone.

Oliver giggled at the comparison.

The duo got home. Miku and Rin had already arrived.

"Welcome home!" Rin yelled, running up them in the foyer.

"We're back," Len said.

Rin's eyes flitted down to where the two's adjoined hands.

"Oh! Finally!" she exclaimed running back to the living room where Miku was sitting, "They're going out! They're officially an item now!"

Miku smiled at her younger girlfriend, "Aw, come on, Rin. Look at how you're embarrassing the two love-birds."

The girls giggled away as the two boys blushed to ears.

"Ah, the new couple graces us with their presence," Luka-nee said playfully just then as she descended the stairs with Meiko-nee.

Gakupo-nii and Kaito-nii follow the women down the stairs.

"You're back?" Len asked.

"Yeah, arrived a couple hours ago. Sorry we old folk interrupted you. You could have used this time to 'get busy,'" Gakupo-nii said referring to a joke from seemingly ages ago.

Len shook his head in mock disapproval, but he couldn't keep the smile and deep blush off his face.

"Come on," he said to Oliver, "Let's get away from all this teasing." Len lead Oliver up the stairs the seniors just came from.

"Congratulations!" the fun in the voices of their family wafted up the stairs, followed by laughter.

Len opened the door for Oliver, let him in, walked in himself and closed the door behind him.

He walked up to the younger boy and embraced him in his arms once more.

"I'm glad they're fine with us being together," Oliver said.

Len smiled, "Me too."

The boys just stood in each other's arms in silence, unspoken feelings of warmth and happiness passing between them.

Len thought about school. They would be walking in together as a pair tomorrow.

He thought about weekends. They would be sharing them together.

He thought about time at home. They would be together.

He thought about singing. He would never miss one of Oliver's concerts, and he doubted Oliver would miss one of his. Maybe they would be singing together in the future; the thought though made Len's heart soar. He remembered a song he had written a while ago. It was a secret password protected file on his IPad.

Len changed his mind.

He was happiest when he was with Oliver. He was _second _happiest when singing.

Len lowered his head and took Oliver's lips in his own.

He broke the kiss after a moment and said, "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too, Len. Let's be happy together, okay?"

"Let's be happy together _forever._"


	7. Extra LemonAlert!

A/N: Okayyy, I ended with fluff, but BL just isn't BL to me without without a _bit _of Lemon. So here we go folks! Set three years ahead, Len is 17 and Oliver is 16. All from Oliver's POV sort of.

Extra!LemonAlert!

Oliver was staring absentmindedly out the window when he felt familiar strong, steady arms encircle him from behind.

"Hi," Oliver said to Len, taking in his scent.

"Hello, Oliver," his boyfriend said back to him.

They'd officially been together for three years, and what a wonderful three years it had been. Oliver couldn't think of life without Len anymore. He was as essential to him as air.

Len brought his lips to Oliver's ear, sending a shiver down Oliver's spinal cord.

"I want you to hear something," Len said.

Len let go of Oliver and took his hand. He led him to their new bedroom. They had moved into it two years ago because it was bigger. They had propped a giant white upright grand piano in the corner of the huge room. It was right by the small window and exuded an air of inspiration that helped them write songs.

"I found an old song on my IPad. I think I was trying to write it the day you moved here. I've named it 'Pink Rose'," Len said as he sat on the piano bench and Oliver sat cross-legged on his bed that was positioned opposite it.

Oliver listened as the beautiful words of love spilled out of his lover's mouth.

He grew more and more taken as he heard Len singing about his love. His voice swelled with passion and Oliver couldn't help but feel touched.

"I will protect you all…" Len sang as the song ended.

His finger's remained on the piano as he looked down at them with a nostalgic expression on his face. The light from the propped up window shone on his face with a warm glow and a slight breeze came through and ruffled his hair which was in its ever present ponytail.

Oliver thought he was the luckiest person in the world to have Len.

Len got up and sat down beside Oliver on the bed.

Oliver hugged Len and put his head on his chest, "I really liked it. It was beautiful."

"I wrote it for you. I meant every word," Len said putting his arms around the younger boy.

Oliver blushed. The song was about such beautiful and pure love.

"When I first began to write it, I felt that I didn't have any passion for it. I felt like I didn't really understand love at all. Meeting you and falling in love with you…it has been the best thing that's ever happened to me," Len said pressing his lips into Oliver's hair, "Thank you, for everything."

Oliver tilted his head up and their lips met with loving kiss.

Oliver heard the melody of 'Pink Rose' run through his head and thought maybe it was the same for Len. Their kiss deepened and grew more passionate.

Oliver was a little surprised when Len licked his lips, asking for permission to enter. Oliver opened his mouth slightly and Len slipped his tongue inside.

Their kiss got more heated and Len pushed Oliver gently down on the bed.

He broke the kiss and both boys were panting and slightly disheveled for a few moments.

Len lowered himself on Oliver and made a trail of gentle kisses down Oliver's neck causing him to utter a soft moan.

"Len…" he gasped as he felt his boyfriend's fingers brush his skin underneath his shirt.

Len looked into Oliver's amber orbs with blue eyes filled with so much warmth that Oliver thought he might die of happiness.

"Oliver…I love you…" Len whispered a little huskily.

Oliver put his arms around Len, "I love you too."

Oliver felt Len's hand make its way up Oliver's shirt and he gasped a little as fingers started to tweak his nipple.

Meanwhile Len buried him in loving kisses.

Oliver let out a moan as Len adjusted his position causing Oliver's erection to brush against Len's.

"Oh…" he gasped as Len increased the pressure on him.

With his fingers a little shaky from the anticipation, Oliver surprised Len by beginning to unbutton Len's shirt.

"Oliver…" Len said.

"I love you, Len, and I trust you," Oliver assured him.

As Oliver took off Len's shirt, Len unbuttoned Oliver's pants and slid his hand down, making Oliver feel unimaginable pleasure.

Meanwhile Oliver took his own shirt off and began to work on Len's belt. Len took it off himself, both of their anticipation and need growing.

Soon both boys were in boxers. Len slid his hand down Oliver's underwear emanating a gasp from him.

Len worked Oliver's hot length making him pant and gasp for breath.

Oliver looked into Len's eyes and hoped he could convey his want.

Len stuck out two fingers and Oliver took them in his mouth. Len emitted a gasp as Oliver's tongue ran between the adages.

Len pulled both their boxers down all the way and disposed of them by tossing them over the side of the bed.

He positioned his fingers at Oliver's entrance.

"Wait," Oliver said. He took off his eye bandages revealing a silvery-blue eye underneath. It was dark now, and besides, he wanted to see Len with both eyes.

Len smiled lovingly at the boy and bent down to envelope him in a kiss.

He broke the kiss and whispered in Oliver's ear, "Are you ready?"

Oliver nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Len inserted a finger into Oliver's entrance, causing him to cry out in an adorable way.

Len moved slowly at first then picked up pace. He entered his second finger, scissoring Oliver and causing him to yelp.

Suddenly Oliver felt an immense pleasure as Len hit a certain spot.

"Len…" Oliver moaned. He was covered in perspiration and his face felt hot and flushed.

He bent down and gave Oliver a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

"Len, I love you. Please… please make love to me," Oliver said arousing Len further.

"I love you too, Oliver," Len whispered as he carefully positioned his manhood at Oliver's entrance.

Slowly Len pushed himself in causing himself to yelp and Oliver to scream out in pleasure.

They were already panting by the time Len was in fully.

"Tell me when to move," Len whispered.

After several moments, Oliver said, "Now."

Len started to move slowly in and out of Len. He hoped he wasn't hurting the boy. Seeing Oliver moan in pleasure pushed away his doubts and he quickened his pace.

Both boys moved their bodies rhythmically to a beat that only they could hear.

To Len and Oliver, this act of passion was proved their love for each other. It joined them together in a paradise with just the two of them.

"Ah!" Oliver yelped, "I'm going to…"

Len felt it too: the rising bout of final ecstasy that they had finally achieved in each other.

Both boys yelled out as they released simultaneously in a beautiful moment of utter heaven.

Len pulled himself out and tiredly lay beside his lover.

They were both immensely tired, but very, very happy.

Len gathered Oliver in his arms and Oliver snuggled in his boyfriend's chest.

They shared one last kiss, gentler then the others.

Hugging Oliver, Len whispered quietly so that only Oliver could ever hear his words, "I love you."

Oliver felt tears of joy collect at the corner of his eyes and he too replied in a whisper, "I love you."

The young lovers lay in the bed interlocked in each other's arms, experiencing feelings of utter bliss.

They would be in love with each other forever and they knew it.

A/N: ahhh! The story is over! This is the first story written by me _ever_ to be finished. Yay for historical firsts! Speaking of firsts, this was also my first Lemon. Was it any good? Too cheesy? I thought it was pretty good… I wanted to make their love come alive ya know! Anyways, I hoped you as a read have enjoyed this fanfic of the new V3 Oliver and Len, who are in my opinion an ADORABLE couple :3 Have a nice day!


End file.
